


i feel like a waterfall

by missbenzedrine



Series: lead you through this wonderland (fem!reddie 'verse) [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Birthday Sex, F/F, Fem!Reddie, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Strap-Ons, but also pwp, but cuddling and wholesome nurturing, i'm so sorry this took so long, kind of fluff?, lesbian!reddie, sexual insecurities?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbenzedrine/pseuds/missbenzedrine
Summary: Eddie surprises Richie for her birthday...in more ways than one.____Fem!Reddie :)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: lead you through this wonderland (fem!reddie 'verse) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	i feel like a waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> remember me? I hope so. because this is long overdue 🙈 but it's a bit longer than the other one shots I've done, so hopefully that makes up for it <3 so many life things started happening, and it just kept getting pushed to the back of my list. 
> 
> also I wrote like 80% of this today, and I have not read over it even once, so I apologize dearly for awkward language, weird errors, literally anything. I just really wanted to post it tonight. I'll hopefully go through tomorrow and edit it up a bit. 
> 
> anyway, pls enjoy gay girl Reddie, from my heart to yours <3 
> 
> title is from 'slow and steady' by of monsters and men

It was nearly the end of February before Eddie had decided on Richie’s birthday present. Not that she forgot, or was avoiding it, or anything like that. She just didn’t know the best way to say, _Thank you for giving me the best six months of my life, showing me what real love is, and putting up with all of my anal habits on a regular basis, you curly-haired, beautiful vixen, you. Happy fuckin’ 40th._

And unfortunately, Google wasn’t much help either.

“So are you finally going to tell me where we’re going? Because the trees are thickening, and the temperature outside is going in the wrong direction for the tropics.”

It was March 1st. Between now and Richie’s birthday, Eddie had six days, and she planned to use every second of them.

“Not yet. We’ll be there soon enough.” One of the few gifts Eddie had been given in life was a remarkable sense of direction. So luckily, there was no real need for a GPS which would ultimately give up the surprise of their little adventure.

Beside her, Richie groaned and slung her feet up onto the dashboard, crossing her arms.

“You know it’s not safe to—”

“Yeah, _yeah…_ My legs could be shattered in the case of a collision, and _blah blah blah._ Eddie we’ve been through this. But we’ve been in the car for seven hours and I honestly don’t care anymore.”

Eddie twisted her lips shut and had to resist the urge to snap something at her. They were happy. This was a _happy_ trip. She was trying to make her girlfriend _happy._

“I need to piss.”

“Oh, my _god._ Are you a five-year-old? We literally just stopped an hour ago,” she did snap, fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

“Well, you shouldn’t have bought me that venti iced coffee then!”

“You fucking _asked_ for it!”

* * *

It hadn’t exactly been easy, trying to pin down all of the details, since she didn’t want to tell Richie until she’d literally have to pack a bag and head out the door (which, in hindsight, considering Richie’s grumpy manner, was probably a mistake). So she’d been emailing back and forth with Andy, Richie’s tour and (it turned out) general life manager, for weeks, trying to iron out the details. Andy, of course, had been reluctant to leave Richie out of the finer details of her schedule, but ultimately, they’d both agreed that Richie generally didn’t know what she had going on until the day of anyway.

So she’d gotten it all figured out, one way or another.

Richie yawned, stretching uncomfortably in the passenger’s seat as they finally pulled up to their destination.

It was snowing. A soft sprinkle of white cascading down over the log cabin, which looked even nicer than the photos Eddie had seen on AirBnB. It wasn’t a huge place, nestled back in the woods, far from civilization, just big enough for the two of them. A cozy escape.

Their home for the coming week.

“Eddie…what did I do?” Richie’s voice, dry and crackly perhaps from sleep or emotion, Eddie wasn’t sure.

She turned to look at her, confused. “What do you mean, Rich?”

“Why did you bring me out into the middle of nowhere to murder me in a fucking cabin in the woods?”

Groaning from deep in her chest, Eddie pulled herself out of the car, going to the trunk to grab some boots that she’d secretly packed for Richie and herself and bringing them around to the passenger side door.

“It’s your birthday present, asshole,” she said, thrusting the boots into her face.

Richie grabbed the shoes and slipped off her own Converse High-Tops. “Are these new? Do you even know my shoe size? I’ve tried to keep that information very private.”

“We share a fucking closet. You’re a nine-and-a-half.”

“Damn.” She tugged the laces into sloppy knots as Eddie did the same, before looking up at her. “So…a romantic getaway in bumfuck nowhere? How thoughtful, Eds.”

Eddie actually felt her heart drop. At this point in her life, she was pretty accustomed to the constant back-and-forth with Richie, the nags and the jabs. It was just kind of their _way._ But she’d put a lot of effort into this. And for whatever reason, the lack of gratitude was hitting her the wrong way.

“Whatever. Y’know, Rich. I just…I thought it would be nice, _okay?_ That we could get away for a few days. I got the place for a week, until your birthday, and I—” She rolled her eyes, fingers clenching on the laces as she tugged the final knot.

“Hey,” Richie’s hand landed gently on her shoulder, as she stood up, her socked feet sinking into the snow. Eddie winced watching Richie’s toes disappear in the thin blanket of white beneath them. Then Richie’s fingers were on her chin, tilting her head up. “I like it, Eds, really. It’s great. Thank you.”

The smile rose reluctant through the corners of Eddie’s lips, but she forced it back down, lightly shoving at Richie’s shoulder. “You’re gonna freeze your toes off, dumbass. Come on, let’s go in.”

The house was just as charming on the inside as it was on the outside. There wasn’t much to it, a modest living room with a love seat facing a stone-walled fireplace. The space opened into a kitchen, which Eddie could already imagine making eggs and bacon for Richie in the mornings (Richie was hardly a morning person unless you woke her up with the smell of bacon grease). The atmosphere of the place was just what she felt they needed.

Even though they’d moved in together months ago, and Eddie had left her husband, the unsettledness of everything seemed to buzz around them like a fly in the dead of summer. Having started with a racy affair, transitioning to a real relationship, she and Richie had never fully planted themselves into what it meant now for them to actually be _together._ And, admittedly, there were still moments when Eddie had trouble getting past images in her head of Richie flashing her in the locker room in high school just to make her blush.

But they were different now. Well, not really. There was still flashing. More of it, actually. But it was all coated, gooey, warm, in something else now. It was all colored by—

“Love it, babe. Best birthday present ever.” Richie’s arms wrapped around her from behind, and she rested her chin on Eddie’s shoulder, pulling the racing thoughts from her head and leaving her limp in the embrace. “I only hope you brought food, because I am starving and we are in the middle of fucking nowhere.”

“Tozier. Come on, you really think I would come into the mountains and not pack everything we could possibly need?”

“Touché.”

She spun around in Richie’s arms, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “Alright, now come outside and help me unload everything. I have more surprises.”

* * *

“This is what I love about you, Eds. Most women I’ve dated would have tried to pull out the stops, with like a candle lit dinner and red wine and all that bullshit, but you know, the way to my heart is Bowie, a joint, and some Fritos.” Eddie had set up the Bluetooth speakers almost immediately, and Hunky Dory was playing quietly through the room. Richie's head was in her lap, and Eddie's fingers in her hair, combing through gently, dark curls catching on her fingers. 

“Most women…like that Greta girl you were telling me about?”

“Oh god, I really should not have told you about her—”

“No, it’s not…” Okay, so she got jealous, when Richie talked about her exes. Like the twenty-something she’d hooked up with in Miami when she was touring the city for two weeks, who could put her legs behind her head. Or Greta, the one whose mention always brought a faraway look to Richie’s eyes. It wasn’t that she didn’t expect Richie to have a past. No, that would be rather hypocritical of the woman who had just gotten out of a marriage that encompassed most of her adult life.

But instead her jealousy stemmed from the fact that those girls were _there_ , were with Richie in those crucial years, and she wasn’t. In fact, she’d completely forgotten her existence.

But…she could make up for that.

“It’s not that,” she repeated. “I just…I wish I could have—”

“Hey, Eds.” Richie sat up. “What? You wish you could have been there? Don’t be ridiculous, Spaghetti. Besides, in a way you were. You’ve always been there.”

“But not…you know, not in the way that counted.”

“There was no helping that. You know that. And,” she paused, as if calculating her words. “yeah, I mean, of course I’ve loved other people. I don’t deny that. But I love you, _now._ Isn’t that what’s important?”

Eddie curled her fingers in Richie’s tshirt, scanning those blue eyes for the thousandth time, finding nothing but the normal sincerity that she saw in them (a sincerity which most people – those who didn’t know Richie well – would say didn’t exist). She tugged her into a kiss, slow, wrapped up with the words that she never quite knew how to say. Sometimes she tried. To use actual words, that is. But she tripped over herself, the words fumbling for their own meaning as they fell from her lips. And why bother with all that when her lips could say what they needed to say in a much more efficient manner?

“I want to give you your birthday present,” she said when she pulled away, lips tingling.

Richie gestured around them. “ _This_ isn’t my birthday present?”

“One last thing.” She hopped up, practically skipping back to the bedroom, where she’d already neatly laid all of her clothes in the dresser beside the bed. Richie’s, on the other hand, was laid open on the mattress, haphazardly dug through. Rifling through her own things, Eddie eventually found the small, shoebox-sized gift, primly wrapped in yellow-striped paper with a bouncy blue bow on top.

“Ooooh. You know how I love presents.” Giddily, Richie sat up on the couch in anticipation.

“Don’t get your hopes up too—”

But Richie was already tearing into the package, the paper falling to the floor, totally forgotten. “What the—” She’d opened the box, immediately pulling out the hot pink, almost fluorescent dildo. “Eddie,” she breathed, brandishing the pink phallus at her. “This…this is the best present I’ve ever gotten.” Her voice dripped with some mixture between teasing and seriousness.

“Oh, fuck you, asshole.” Eddie’s cheeks burned bright red, and she grabbed for the box, pulling out the strap that was still buried under the paper.

“A strap-on? A _nice_ strap-on.” Richie slid over on the couch, pushing the empty box to the floor as she did. She ran her fingers over the straps, looking mesmerized by the feel of the thing in her hands. “It’s great, baby, but I already have a pretty good one.”

Eddie had done her research. Of course, before Richie she’d never even used a strap-on, so, being, well, _her_ , she had to make sure that she was getting the right kind, a size that would fit. All of the details were ironed out to perfection. And…yeah, it did cost a pretty penny. But it was worth it.

The only thing she hadn’t done was test it out.

“It’s actually for me.”

Richie stared at her, eyes wide. For a moment, Eddie thought she might start crying. Which, when she spoke, didn’t seem to be out of the realm of possibility. “Oh…Eds, this really _is_ the best present anyone’s ever given me.

Eddie’s stomach twisted into knots, seeing Richie’s excitement. She wanted to be happy about it, really, she did. It was something Richie had been asking her for almost as long as they’d been seeing each other. But Richie was _experienced._ She was really good with her bright blue dildo. So good, that only a handful of experiences so far had needed additional urging from Eddie’s end. Eddie, on the other hand, was not confident in her own ability to do the same. See, she’d only ever been on the _receiving_ end of this whole arrangement.

But she’d done her research in that regard as well. She’d watched YouTube videos and read so many articles with titles like “How to Make _Her_ Happy,” and “Straps for Dummies,” that she felt like she should have been a pro. Actually using the thing, though, was a different story.

Without warning, Richie hopped up from the couch, the strap hanging loosely from her fingers. “Well, come on, what are we waiting for?” she exclaimed, shaking her hips with a restless excitement that Eddie knew well.

“Right now? Rich, it’s only…I mean, it’s not even six o’clock…”

“Isn’t that the whole point of being out here, Eds? We don’t have to follow conventional society’s rules of when it’s okay to have sex. The only ones who will hear us are the owls and…maybe the occasional out-of-season hunter. But I mean, fuck those guys anyway, right?”

Eddie didn’t get much more opportunity to argue because Richie was already walking back to the bedroom, obviously not taking no for an answer.

“God. What did I do?” Eddie muttered into her hands, rubbing exhaustedly over her face.

When she decided to bite the bullet and head back to the bedroom, she wasn’t exactly shocked to find Richie already naked on the bed, lying on her stomach, swinging the strap-on from the end of her pointer finger. “Hey, hot stuff,” her curly-haired, loser of a girlfriend purred at her. “You gonna ravish me or what?”

As soon as they’d moved in together, Eddie had gotten into the habit of looking Richie over, taking in every inch of her – her pale, milky skin, smooth and – god. So fucking soft. Her unruly curls, which now hung just below her shoulders – just after a shower, the slick tendrils just brushed her nipples. Those beautiful little dark pink buds – more sensitive than her own. Richie’s nipples reacted to the smallest amount of attention – a fact which wasn’t often wasted on Eddie. The smallest flick of her tongue or brush of her fingers.

It was that line of thinking that made the muscles in Eddie’s back slowly start to unwind. It was _Richie_ after all. Painstakingly, she tugged her sweater up over her head and slipped out of her jeans, leaving her in just her loose tank top, panties and wooly socks. She climbed onto the bed, straddling Richie’s back, settling her own hips on the curve of her ass. Her fingers danced gracelessly over Richie’s spine, and she could feel Richie relaxing beneath her. She pressed her lips to the top of her back, trailing kisses down over her spine, feeling the soft, warm skin under her lips. “So fucking pretty, Rich…you want me to fuck you?”

Richie’s ass wiggled eagerly under her own. “Yes, _please.”_

“Yeah, I bet.” Eddie pulled away, sitting up to run her hands down Richie’s back more firmly. “Been asking for it – _begging_ for it for a while now, huh?” Two of her fingers traced around, finding Richie’s lips. She pushed her fingers into the warmth of her mouth, pressing against her tongue and Richie let out something resembling a moan against the pressure. “Decided I’d finally give it to you…happy birthday, baby.” Richie whimpered beneath her as Eddie rolled her hips down against the small of her back, letting the heat of the motion run through her before she climbed off.

She stood in front of Richie as she stripped, first gliding her tank top off over her head, throwing Richie a smirk. When Richie’s hand reached out, seeking the edge of Eddie’s panties, she swatted it away. “Nuh-uh. Patience, baby.” Richie pulled her hand back obligingly, huffing out a breath. “Hey,” Eddie chided. “If you’re not gonna be a good sport…”

“No, I…I will, Eddie, I promise. I’m just excited.”

“Good.”

Eddie pulled her panties off, then, and stared at the strap for a moment before taking it with false confidence. She pulled it up and over her hips, Richie watching her all the while, until the damn thing caught on her ass cheeks. She tugged, hoping to dislodge it, but no luck. Wiggling around didn’t help either, and soon she had worked herself almost into hysterics over the fucking contraption.

“ _What the fuck?_ I tried it on in the goddamn store!”

Richie swung around then, clearly realizing the sudden weight of the situation, and reached out, hooking her fingers in the straps. She pulled her in. “Hey, baby. It’s no big deal,” she soothed, nimble fingers working over the adjustment pieces until the harness fell into place where it needed to be. Unfortunately, by then, though, Eddie was wiping vigorously at the tears in her eyes, and Richie pulled her in, down onto her lap where she began to pepper kisses over her cheeks, anywhere she could reach.

“You wanna hear a story?”

Blurred with still-falling tears, Eddie raised her eyes to Richie’s, settling in with her legs bracketing her hips on the edge of the mattress. She nodded slowly.

As she spoke, Richie brushed her fingers through Eddie’s hair, across her cheekbones. “Okay. But it’s…it’s not pretty, so you have to at least pretend you don’t want to laugh at me, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Okay. So…the first time I ever put on a strap-on, I was seventeen.”

“Richie, I knew you when you were seventeen.”

“Yes…and somehow, someway, I knew that I would end up needing that strap with you one day.” Eddie rolled her eyes, but giggled nonetheless as Richie continued to place kisses along her jaw between speaking. “Anyway, it was in Bangor, at this tiny little sex shop. I…I was so embarrassed to even be in there. Legally, I guess I shouldn’t have been in there. But that’s a different matter. But I saw this…well, honestly it was a super cheap, shitty strap-on, not anything like this high-end bullshit you got here.”

Eddie looked down at the harness on her hips, brushing her thumbs over the bands. Now that she had it on, it was comfortable, like she remembered it being. It felt good.

“But I decided that I just _had_ to try it on. You know…I was a raging hormone fiend at that age, and even though I had literally _zero_ prospects, I thought I just might need to at least know how they worked. So I went into the dressing room—”

“Oh god.”

“What?”

“I can tell where this is going.”

“Oh…you think you do. But darling…I’m afraid you may be mistaken. So I was in this dressing room, and I decide that to get the best idea, I needed to strip completely naked. So I do. And I try this thing on, and it fit like a charm…the end.”

“Oh, shut up.”

She laughed, her fingertips curling under the harness at Eddie’s hips. “Okay, yeah. It did fit nicely though. And I was enjoying myself, admiring, whatever. But then I go to take it off…and it won’t. I swear, Eds, I tried everything.” Eddie was giggling almost uncontrollably, imagining the sight of Richie bouncing around the dressing room with –

“Did it…did it have the dildo on it yet?”

“Of course. So I looked like a fucking idiot. Literally trying to Macarena my way out of this strap-on dildo, and finally, I had to face the truth. It wasn’t coming off.” Eddie had begun to comb her fingers through Richie’s hair, smiling at her, her nerves slipping away from the pit of her stomach. “So I had no choice I had to fucking ask someone to help me. Now mind you, in my seventeen-year-old head assery, I didn’t realize you’re supposed to leave your underwear on when you try these things on. So I go to leave the dressing room, my tits on full display, and I just peek out of the stall, because you know, I’m naked save a lime green dildo harness. But…”

“Oh my god, did the door shut?”

“The door shut.”

Eddie busted out laughing, holding her hands to her mouth in a weak attempt to reign it in.

“So there I was, fully on display in a sex shop, in nothing but a strap-on, locked on the opposite side of my clothes. And I had to walk out to the front desk and literally fucking ask for help. You know what the guy fucking said to me?” Eddie shook her head. “He threw me this old terrycloth robe with like a picture of a pin-up girl on it, and said, ‘third time this week.’ Oh, and then he made me buy the strap-on, because I’d worn it without underwear anyway…”

Eddie practically attacked Richie’s lips, pushing her back onto the mattress and pressing her thighs apart as she settled herself between them. She had a raw kind of urgency pulsing through her, and hell if she wasn’t going to milk it to the last drop.

“Wow…I did not think that would be a turn on,” Richie breathlessly told her as Eddie found Richie’s nipple with her tongue, tracing around before just sucking the soft bud gently. She only responded to Richie with a laugh, the fingers of one hand reaching down between them, finding Richie’s clit easily, rubbing it until it too grew hard beneath her touch.

“Fuck. I really…” She licked her lips, pupils blown as she stared down at Richie.

“Oh…babe, you know I won’t complain about that.”

So Eddie sunk down between Richie’s legs, wrapping her arms around her thighs and settling herself on the mattress in front of her. She could feel the hard press of the cock against her stomach but she ignored it, instead sinking her tongue past Richie’s folds, pressing her tongue flat against her before sucking on her clit. It was one of her absolute favorite things to do. Richie never failed to be the best thing she’d ever fucking tasted, ripe against her nose, where it pressed against the soft black curls there.

“Fuck I love you,” she vaguely heard Richie breathe above her, the other woman’s fingers sinking into her hair, her thighs shaking. Eddie only dove in deeper, pushing two fingers into her, Richie’s hips rolling down against her touch.

She loved the feeling of Richie’s warmth around her fingers, the strength of her hips, when she just couldn’t contain herself. It was absolute bliss. And then, when Richie started to clench around her, her fingers tightening in Eddie’s hadir, pulling almost painfully, Eddie worked her through her orgasm, pulling up when Richie’s body began to relax. She wiped at her mouth and moved forward without warning, sliding the pink cock into Richie’s already more than ready hole.

Leaning over her, she propped herself up on her elbows over Richie, slowly rolling her hips forward until she was pressed flush against Richie below her. She looked at her, catching her lips in a kiss as Richie released a desperate sound, wrapping her legs around Eddie’s waist.

Eddie lowered a hand to Richie’s hip, digging her fingernails into the soft skin there, pulling her into herself as she started to move in very small motions, pulling out and pushing back in just a few inches at first, almost hesitant.

“Hey, Eds. You won’t break me, okay? I want you to go for it,” Richie whispered in her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

So Eddie did, beginning to quicken the pace of her hips, experimentally lengthening her thrusts. When she moved just right, the base of the dildo hit her own clit, and she would let out a whimper against Richie’s shoulder. It was just enough to keep her on the edge, but never push her over. It was maddening in the best kind of way.

She could feel Richie’s heels digging into her back, pulling her in hard against herself. one hand snaked between them to work at her own clit, as Eddie attempted to keep up her pace, her thighs quivering with the effort of it. Suddenly, she was very grateful that she was in good shape, because this was like a workout all in itself.

Then Richie was shaking beneath her, head thrown back as her moans signaled her second orgasm. Eddie herself pushed past that mental edge, angling her hips just right so that the dildo created friction against her, pushing herself to the edge, her orgasm shaking through her.

Her breath came out ragged against Richie’s shoulder, slowly, pulling her hips back. She flopped down onto the mattress beside her, and it was only a moment later that Richie, lazy and limp, reached down to urge the strap off of her. Eddie lifted her hips, letting Richie slide it off, thudding softly as it fell to the ground.

Warm arms wrapped around Eddie’s waist as the fresh, warm sheets were pulled up over them. She yawned. “I’m supposed to be coddling _you,_ it’s _your_ birthday.” But she cuddled closer, pressing kisses along Richie’s collarbone.

“You’ve done enough, Sweet Cheeks, thank you.”

“Happy Birthday, Richie. I love you.”

“Thanks baby. Best birthday ever…”

**Author's Note:**

> thx so much for reading <3


End file.
